


The Hanging

by fighting_dementors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighting_dementors/pseuds/fighting_dementors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hands were shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190621) by lima.bear. 



> Inspired by a Paranorman fic I read once. Short fic- like really short. You have been warned.

Her hands were shaking.

  
The violent trembles made tying the necktie a lot harder. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision. Tying the necktie seemed near impossible.  
When she was finally done, she climbed down the table and picked up the letter, re-reading it for one last time.

  
_I believe that one should not commit suicide until after lots of thought and consideration. Well, I’ve done my thinking, and I’m sorry. Things just went wrong too many times. Please just forget about me, I’m not worth it. To Mum and Dad, and my friends, I love you. I’m so sorry but I couldn’t handle it anymore. I was a burden to everyone, a complete failure. People always say it gets better, but that’s not true in my case. I’ve been living in my own personal hell for years. It’s absolute torture to wake up every morning and face everyone, and I’m tired. I’m just too tired to fake a smile anymore. Sorry if this isn’t good enough reason for you, it’s good enough for me._

_  
And now I am going to put myself to sleep for a bit longer than usual. Call it eternity._

_  
Love, L_

  
Tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the paper, creating darkened spots on the letter. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand; she hadn’t realised that she had been crying. Setting the paper aside, she slipped off her bunny slippers and placed them neatly beside her chair underneath the ceiling fan. Her hands trembled as she slipped off her bracelets and took off her glasses. She placed them side by side on her table. 

  
Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the chair.

  
_Goodbye_ , she thought as she tugged the necktie around her neck, adjusting it so it fit snugly against her throat. Her heart pounded against her chest. 

  
**_Thump, thump, thump._ **

  
The **_thump, thump, thump_** grew louder and faster in her ears as she kicked the chair away. The rope became impossibly tight and she couldn’t breathe and her neck didn’t break didn’t break didn’t break didn’t-

  
And minutes passed-

  
And she choked and kicked and tried to scream-

  
And her neck still didn’t break didn’t break didn’t break-

  
_There._


End file.
